User talk:EclipticKnightV
Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Dizzy, one of the few nightshifters here online. If you have any questions, ask away and i'll try to help out. Btw, it's not odd to be afraid of losing in a game, for fear of having it recorded. That's why I save, and if I should lose one life, I always restart. =3 DZ Unit-1 04:17, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Large Monsters If you check upon each guide here in this wiki, you'll find a info box for the monster off to the right, each detailing kind, weakness, etc. I know for a Tigrex, weapons that are induced with the element of thunder have great effect upon them. Gs is a good friend to use when fighting this fiend, he's quick, and very agressive, I took him out with a gun my first time though, a grenade launcher, and a crap load of Clust lvl 2s. While for a Garuga, I believe it's prone to Ice weapons? not sure, but you wanna try taking it with a weapon that cannot be blocked, for the Garugas shells is very tough and will deflect most weapons, like GS, LS, Lances, etc. Few weapons that can cut through however, would be dual blades when you're demonized, your weapons will not bounce, or a hammer, with the final charge earth slam, and my personal favorite, a hunting horn with the triangle and circle combined, dodge off to the right and repeat the instant earth slam technique. Now a Kushala, I'll be honest, I had a slightly tough time fighting him, until I took a Anvil hammer to his face, continously. He is more prone to thunder and dragon based weapons dragon based bows I think work with no problem while other bows...yea, the arrows bounce back and hit you, doing damage. He's quick, but once you beat him, good news is, that he puts up more of a fight than either the Teostra and the Lunastra, I still haven't fought a Cham yet. try to stay quick, and do whatever it takes to get behind him, but not too close. DZ Unit-1 05:52, 31 May 2008 (UTC) For Tigrex, Eager Cleaver or Devil Slicer will put him out quick just attack his face if hes in traps or hit-me-now stance otherwise go for his back legs For Garuga, just dont pick a fire or thunder weapon, Garuga's have no ice, water, or dragon resistance, and watch out for the back flip. Hammers work really well. For Kushala, i hate this dude. I never soloed one untill i had the gun chariot so i cant give much advice here but, Thunder or dragon element, poisons not bad, things that can block work really well aim for the face if you can, Flash bombs work wonders, they put out his wind barrier like poison. Ookamikazuchi 01:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Monsters If you have any questions I can help you! ^^ Killed everything (Except Luna =< but I suck at Teostra and Lunastra.) Either way: I'll be happy to tell you what you need as in weapons and tactics ^^. RaptorKing 09:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Oh meh gawd! Luna made me cry, she really disappointed me, I would've expected a better challenge from a frickin Lao, Ugh >.< DZ Unit-1 09:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Same as what Raptorking said except killed the Lunastra (not many times but.)oh i have never killed any fatalis but other than that ive killed everything in MHF2. Ookamikazuchi 01:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Bones Well... You can get elder dragon bones from all elder dragons (except for the fatalis' and kirin as far as I'm concerned). So you can get elder dragon bones by carving from lao shan lungs back. No other ways realy... RaptorKing 17:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Apart from that theres some stuff you can trade with the veggie elder but i dont what they are. Ookamikazuchi 01:15, 2 June 2008 (UTC) knives I'm sorry but I have no idea... Only a shogun ceanataur quest has them but others got them too but only the shogun I know of... RaptorKing 09:41, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Khezu's have poison throwing knives Ookamikazuchi 06:36, 1 June 2008 Re:Comment about me yeah in pretty good because ive got a friend who has White Fatalis Armor and Dragon S as well as many other awesome stuff my problem is i honestly dont know how fight the fatalis ive got some good weapons and all but i dont what to do ive tried: Akantor bow, Smolder Dragonsword, Eternal Strife, Dragonbreaker, Profusion, Rajang Blaster, Flaming Pair, Gun Chariot, Vermillion Rim, Eternal Schism...I Wish.the Game refuses to give me Wyvern Stones. i Got really close to killing the White Fatalis but not close enough. The Crimson...not going to talk about Re: Questions for Death armor, it's made up of alot of random stuff, but I can tell you that you're gonna need quite a few unknown skulls and stuff, and a coupld of master skulls for the U series as for when Frontier comes out in the U.S. not sure, it's most likely that it wont be released outside of japan, but we can still hope eh? DZ Unit-1 05:43, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Death Stench S takes stuff like tigrex claw+ and master skulls as well as alot sinister cloths Ookamikazuchi 16:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) When you start a level, you start elsewhere at that place, plus your supply box will be empty. DZ Unit-1 02:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Re: 5* Monsters ok I'll offer some advice on the missions you need to beat to get the troublesome pair mission 1. The Poison Siege - Gypceros & Purple Gypceros any strong fire weapon works well SnS, gunlance, lance, & greatsword work well since you can block the flash. Aim for their faces and tails. 2. The Runaway Diablos - Diablos A stong ice Gunlance, Hammer, or Greatsword is recommended. Also Ice Dual swords work great (I only know about The Giaprey Claws and its stages and The Hi Twin Daggers which turn into Sillouhette Sabres) get its horns stuck and attack its face then go for its tail. 3. Ultimate Crab Dinner - 2 Daimyo Hermitaurs I think you can handle them without there advice. 4. Terror of the Gravios - Gravios I say Dual swords. Holy Sabres or Guild Knight Sabres will take it down quick. If not then try Sleep Bombing. If you have any questions let me know. Ookamikazuchi 04:26, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Kirin Its not that hard actually, at first it was because i thought 'ok its an elder dragon so Smolder Dragonsword' ...took me 41 minutes to kill that bastard.. First, as you probaly know, the kirin is immune to dragon so rule out all dragon element weapon. Second, the kirin is very fast, as you probaly know, so its a royal pain-in-th-ass with any heavy weapons, so i would recommend getting the sandman finsword or sandman spike(Sleep attribute SnS's) just attack like hell. When he does fall asleep, place two Large Barrelbomb+ take a couple Steps back, block and hit O to detonate the bombs. you should have to do this twice. oh and Supply Large Barrel Bombs Are like Large Barrelbomb+ Ookamikazuchi 20:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hi I hate the Kirin, I tried using the hammer but every time i hit him, i miss or get hit. A sleep weapon is great, but the Blango keeps waking them up. Im working on the King's Domain quest but Rathalos kees flying away. Anyways, what rank are you? MHguy 02:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy Hey its me again Yes, I finally defeat the quest King's Domain. I used alot of flash bombs and with my Frost Edge Plus I killed it. Hey I'm kind a like you, go to my page to find out. Your cool buddy MHguy 00:03, 13 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy ITS ME AGAIN AGAIN The Orage was cool. I finally defeated my first elder dragon, Kusha!!! For more informnation about my first kill, go to my page. I tried to tell my friend to buy it, but my friend who has a PSP, well, his PSP is broken. Also, you should try to get Monster Hunter 3, I have a Wii so I could buy and my other friend has a Wii so we could play together. I don't know if MH3 has WiFi, but if there is, we could play together if you have a Wii. The problem is that my friend said that the game will suck but I don't think so.MHguy 02:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy Weird Hey, did you ever killed a Plesioth in the water? I did. The thing is hat you cant carve it, itt just floats there dead. Im not sure if there is a way to carve it but its funny. MHguy 02:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy @(>_<)@ Hello again. When you go to a page, for example, a weapon page, could you see the picture??? I can't, it sucks. Some I can see it, but mostly is blank. This crisis started when they created the new site page. ????????? I know that part, but the whole box (the box is the rectangular shape that has the information in it) is gone, nothing, zero. MHguy 21:34, 20 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy Hey whats new with you i got full dark akantor and the onslaught hammer recently and one majestic horn away from the diablo chaos broker but ive killed 19 diablos's and only ever gotten one damn my $h1tty-@$$ luck Ookamikazuchi 04:38, 22 June 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Hey Yeah five gravios brainstems takes a while but the armor was definately worth it. You seem to have working hard as well, Death Stench is some real badass armor just remember strength gems Health -30 or whatever it is can really screw you. Hr2 right? make sure you do all 1*- 4* guild quests to get the Lao-Shan Lung trust me fire dragonsword will become your new best friend I think the Lord loves me I just killed my first fatalis. Also I soloed it. Also IT WAS THE CRIMSON.!!!!!!!! Ookamikazuchi 18:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:I think the Lord loves me Dammit. i forgot about That guy for a moment. I guess I'll try that today. Oh and when you fight the fatalis, Alchemy isn't a bad skill to have since you can make more large barrels. That helped me out a lot. When you get to that point I'll give more tips but remember I've not killed the regular Fatalis... yet Ookamikazuchi 19:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC)